Chip Whistler/History
This page describes the history of the manager turned CEO of Wholesome Foods, Chip Whistler, who is a shallow swindler and enemy of the Greens whose goal is to make money, and later on in the series, to drive the Greens out of Big City. Season 1 A deal is struck In "Supermarket Scandal", Chip appears to be an unimposing figure when he approaches Bill Green of Green family farms. While Bill turns down his offer, which is to supply Chip's supermaket chain Wholesome Foods with new produce, his son decides to agree with the offer. He and Tilly create "produce" (actually inedible objects disguised as produce) and use them to make through on the offer. The "produce" is stocked at Wholesome Foods, to Cricket's chagrin, so he and his family decide to buy them all out. While losing the money he made from the deal, Cricket decides to resell the "produce" (now deemed as fake produce), one of them which Chip decides to taste. Cricket tries to warn him it's fake, but he ignores him and takes a bite, chipping his tooth, so his name now fits his mouth. He then swears vengance against the Greens. The tomato showdown In "Feud Fight", Chip sets up a Wholesome Foods booth at the farmers' market only for the sole purpose of running the Greens' business down. Throughout the episode, Chip tries different marketing tactics which failed (ie. recruiting Tomato-san), though his "Protocol C" - giving coupons out to everyone - tactic worked, to Chip's delight. This causes Cricket and his farmer allies to declare a tomato war on Wholesome Foods, which ended when he himself surrendered. However, Chip was not going to take the surrender, instead relentlessly pelting Cricket with tomatoes and declaring victory (only to himself, as everyone else didn't). Quest for coffee In "Coffee Quest", Chip is one of many people who rushed to the Big City Docks to obtain the last bag of coffee. However, Cricket and Gloria, workers of Big Coffee, thwart Chip's plan again with Cricket's speed and Gloria's cunning. Chip loudly threatens to run the Greens out of the city, though he is unheard (reinforced by Wholesome Greg) Season 2 Vengance is in the air In "Reckoning Ball", it is revealed his business hasn't been getting enough customers due to Chip pelting Cricket in "Feud Fight". He resolves to drive them out of the city himself, though Officer Keys stops him before he can demolish the house. Chip is summoned to the Wholesome Foods headquarters and has a one-to-one with his father, who threatens to fire him if he does not apologise to the Greens. Throughout the episode, Chip decides to work off the damages he has inflicted to the house, slowly losing his sanity throughout. When he passes out, the Greens take care of him, showing their true nature as caring people. Seeing this, Chip decides to apologize, and this is able to fully convince the Greens he really means it (except Alice who suspects something and is reluctant) and they sign his forgiveness contract. With Mr. Whistler retiring and Chip taking his position as CEO, however, his new plans are set into motion. The apology was all but a fake; Chip resolves to take his true vengance against the Greens very soon... Category:C Category:A-Z Category:Informative Pages Category:Character History